


Bedtime

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Italian, Italiano, Mi ha messo ansia scrivendola, Original Story - Freeform, Si spera metterà altrettanta ansia leggendola, Storie dell'orrore, storia originale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: "Vengono la notte.Vengono la notte quando nessuno può fermarli. La notte è più difficile distinguerli dalle persone vere e loro lo sanno.Non gli importa chi prendono."~Storia ispirata a un disegno che trovate allegato. Mi ha messo ansia scriverla, quindi se ho fatto bene il mio lavoro metterà ansia a voi quando la leggerete.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione per questa storia viene da questo disegno realizzato dalla mia amica, trovate il disegno in questione linkato nel testo al momento giusto!

Vengono la notte.

Vengono la notte quando nessuno può fermarli. La notte è più difficile distinguerli dalle persone vere e loro lo sanno.

Non gli importa chi prendono.

Nel corso degli anni hanno portato via donne, uomini, vecchi e bambini senza alcun legame, senza alcuno schema.

Da quando sono a questo mondo hanno preso il padre dei miei vicini, un cugino di mia madre e mio fratello mentre dormivamo uno accanto all’altro.

Per loro è più facile quando la gente si trova all’esterno, ma quattro pareti non li hanno mai fermati.

Escono da sotto i letti, dagli armadi o da dentro le cassapanche se ne tieni in casa, ma come questo sia possibile nessuno lo sa.

Si narra che una notte una madre sia andata a controllare il suo bambino prima di andare a dormire e lo abbia visto sparire oltre le ante dell’armadio trascinato da qualcosa, ma quando ha aperto le porte non c’era più nulla, solo vestiti.

Vengono la notte e sono furbi. Non si fanno mai scoprire.

Nessuno ne ha mai davvero visto uno anche se puntualmente qualcuno sostiene il contrario. La gente crede di vederli aggirarsi per le strade, ma loro sono furbi, si mascherano e nascondono.

Abbiamo cominciato ad assicurarci che non ci siano spazi sotto i letti, che gli armadi siano chiusi a chiave, che non ci siano cassapanche nelle stanze dei bambini, ma loro sono comunque riusciti a trovare il modo di portarsi via altre persone.

Non sono semplici mostri che puoi additare. Loro ci assomigliano più di quanto non siamo disposti a credere. Camminano su due gambe, hanno due braccia e una testa, c’è chi crede che sappiano anche parlare ma io so che non è così.

Io ho trovato i disegni.

Nella stanza in cui dormivamo io e mio fratello, che ora i miei genitori chiudono a chiave ogni notte.

Avevo preso l’abitudine di andarci quando volevo stare da solo, e un giorno ho notato un foglio sporgere da sotto l’angolo del letto.

È stato il primo di tanti.

Cambiano i colori e le ambientazioni, ma i soggetti sono sempre gli stessi.

Sono come noi, ma non hanno naso, o bocca. Solo occhi. Un paio di occhi bellissimi.

Nei disegni ci sono sempre adulti e bambini.

Ormai ho imparato a riconoscere maschi e femmine. Mio fratello li disegnava sempre così. Magliette lunghe per le femmine e corte per i maschi.

Una bambina appare in tutti i disegni. Ha sempre un peluche in mano e un paio di occhi bellissimi. Solo quelli però.

Ormai per me è diventato un rituale.

Torno da scuola, pranzo velocemente, vado nella camera al piano di sopra, trovo un nuovo disegno e passo ore ad esaminarlo.

A mia madre ho detto che li faccio io. Vuole che io veda un dottore.

La bambina è sempre lì col suo pupazzo, e da un po’ di tempo anche un bambino con una maglietta troppo larga per lui.

Entrambi hanno degli occhi bellissimi. Ma solo quelli.

Loro vengono la notte, e noi abbiamo paura.

I genitori provano a dormire coi loro figli in camera, ma non serve a nulla.

Loro non fanno rumore.

Gli uomini cercando di fare dei turni di guardia la notte, e loro portano via i guardiani.

Mettono i bambini a dormire in stanze vuote con le porte chiuse a chiave, ma il mattino dopo sono spariti lo stesso.

Vengono la notte, e noi abbiamo paura. Ma alla fine la stanchezza vince sempre e così arrivano loro.

Il dottore non è preoccupato dai miei disegni. Dice che sono un modo per gestire il trauma, mi ha fatto anche i complimenti.

Ha detto che i personaggi che disegno hanno degli occhi molto belli.

Chissà se cambierebbe idea se gli dicessi che non li ho disegnati io.

Ogni notte vado a dormire e ogni mattina mi sveglio e sono ancora qui, ma qualcun altro è stato preso.

Non sempre li conosco, ma ogni mattina a scuola arriviamo sapendo che potrebbe esserci un banco rimasto vuoto.

L’altro giorno ci hanno detto che la nostra professoressa di storia è sparita.

Sta quasi cominciando a diventare un’abitudine, quasi come i disegni.

Ne ho trovato[ uno nuovo](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=325230637970940&set=a.144998145994191.1073741828.100014520192882&type=3&theater) oggi pomeriggio.

Il bambino con la maglietta larga sembra quasi felice. Ha dei palloncini in mano, e con lui e la bambina col pupazzo ci sono un uomo e una donna. Che siano i suoi genitori? Non mi pare di averli visti nei disegni prima, ma anche loro hanno degli occhi molto belli.

Come ogni sera ceno e vado a dormire. Mi stendo sul mio materasso che poggia direttamente sul pavimento e spengo la luce.

Mi addormento quasi subito perché lasciare che il terrore ci tenga svegli è inutile, ce lo dicono sempre tutti gli adulti. Però poi loro lo fanno.

 Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte sentendo qualcosa che scivola sulle mie coperte.

Mi rendo conto che sono io, che qualcuno mi sta tirando.

Vengono la notte, perché la notte rende loro forti e noi deboli.

Non hanno naso, non hanno bocca. Solo un paio di occhi davvero bellissimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e feedback sono sempre apprezzatissimi~


End file.
